Bella's suprise
by alice marie mason cullen
Summary: This is about the Volturi coming back after Breaking Dawn for yet another reason! Also, Jacob proposes to Renesme! This is my first fanficiton! Please reveiw it!
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA P.O.V.**

I sat there in the clearing. Being a vampire and all I shouldn't be uncomfortable, but strangely, I am. I've been waiting in the clearing for 2 hours waiting for Edward to show up. He texted me to meet him here and he hasn't showed up.

So many things have happened in this clearing and it gives off an eerie feeling. Thinking back at everything that has happened here I feel scared. (The baseball game where James came, the fight with the newborn vampires, and most recently where the Volturi came because they thought Nessie was an immortal child).

WHERE IS EDWARD?!? I'm going back to the cottage- I don't feel safe here. Maybe Alice will know what happened?

**Later that day…**

"Bella? Bella! BELLA?!?" Alice screamed. "What do you want Alice? You're going to scream my ear off!" "Bella! Earlier I saw a vision of you! Why the hell were you having a meeting with the Volturi in the clearing?" I stared at Alice in amazement. Why would I have met the Volturi in the clearing? "The V-v-v-olturi?! You can't be serious? I got a text message from Edward saying to meet him in the clearing two hours ago and I got scared and left because something just felt eerie about it." Now I know one thing. The Volturi want me. AGAIN. WHY ME?

I thought about what I did this time. I have nooo idea. Or maybe they need MY help. I'm awesome! Oh, yeah! Oh, no! I'm acting like Emmet!

I'm glad Edward can't read my mind. Well, unless I let him… but that won't be too often. I smiled to myself. Then my thoughts were interrupted by my teen-age daughter.

"MOM! MOM! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" I sighed. Wonder what she wants now? " Yes, Nessie? What do you-" She cut me off. Do you know how rude that is?

"Shut up! Mom I need to tell you something… I'll _show_ you." Then, as usual, she put her hand on my face and I watched. I couldn't believe what I saw. Oh my gosh! I'm so going to kill Jacob. For real this time. He PROPOSED TO MY DAUGHTER! Then Alice cut in on my 'show'.

"Um Bella? Ya with all the Volturi commotion, I forgot to tell you about what you just saw!" Then she smiled sheepishly. I was about to punch that little pixie in the face but then, of course, to her rescue comes 'Mr. Let's mess with people's emotions' UGH.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Where is my phone? Stupid thing! I'll just have to buy a new one. There goes another phone! I have to go see my love. I hope Alice isn't trying to play 'Bella Barbie' with her. That wouldn't be good.

"Bella, love? Are you home?" It's weird not needing to speak up loudly for her because she isn't human anymore.

"Edward? I need to tell you something. Actually two things." Bella's voice was so beautiful and velvety.

"And those things are?" I asked with wonder. Not often did Bella actually NEED to tell me something.

"First… The sort of good news. Our daughter? She is like? Getting married? With the dog?" Bella said everything with question in her voice.

"Jacob proposed? AND SHE SAID YES?!" Bella sort of shied away before I said that like she knew I would freak out. I can't blame her because I did freak out. I better apologize to her.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. What was the second thing?" Wow. If she thought I would take that as good news… what does she have in store now?

"Um… You know about the recent mishap with the Volturi?" She said it slowly like she was waiting for an outburst.

"Yes, love, go on!" I was encouraging her to go on.

"Ok, so today I got a text message from 'you'", she put finger quotes around the you, " and it said to go to the clearing at 2 o' clock. I waited for two hours and you didn't show. Then I started thinking about everything that has happened at that clearing. It felt eerie just being there. I felt really scared. I went to the cottage when all of a sudden Alice started screaming my name. She said she had a vision about me meeting the Volturi in the clearing. She asked why and I said I didn't know. They're back. They're coming back."

"Love, don't worry! It will be okay. Those mongrels will get it from me-" She cut me off!

"JASPER! EDWARD NEEDS YOUR ASISTANCE!" She giggled than ran away somewhere.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Why would Bella ever meet with the Volturi? I must have seen wrong. Bella would never do that. She's scared of them. Ok,ok. I don't believe she did that.

Now, I need to go get Nessie and get her into the wedding dress I bought for her last year. I smiled to myself. I wish I could have a daughter… Wait? Did I just let my imagination go crazy?! I sooo do NOT want my own daughter. That's Rose's wish. Not mine.

"NESSIE! COME HERE! WE NEED TO TRY ON YOUR WEDDING DRESS!" I screamed because she can't exactly hear as well as us. I absolutely LOVE dressing up people!

"What, Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked when she was getting closer. She looks absolutely nothing like Bella. Or Edward. Whatever, no use complaining now.

"I told you NOT TO CALL ME 'AUNTIE'! You know it makes me sound old! I act like a normal 19 year old, right?" I put on my best "teenager face". She probably got a kick out of that.

"_Alice, _I don't know but aren't you like um… 100 and something?" How rude of that girl! I'm only 71!

"For your information,_ Renesme, _I'm only 71!" That should prove her wrong!

"Oh whatever! Let's just try on this designer dress! It is designer right?" Why wouldn't it be designer?

"Of course it is! Now hurry up and change! I want to see you in the dress!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice P.O.V.**

I sat there wondering how we would decorate our home for Renesme's wedding. I needed to ask her what her favorite color and flower was. I can hear her. Here she comes! Here she comes!

"Renesme! You look absolutely lovely in the dress!" It was a strapless top with detailed fabric until the waist, and then it was silky fabric down to the floor. And it was a white dress. She looked dazzling in the dress!

"Aunt- oh I mean _Alice_, this dress looks great! I love it!!" I'm glad Renesme liked it! It looked great on her because she has such a slim figure.

I wish I was taller than 5'2". EVERYONE IS TALLER THAN ME! I better tell Renesme that dress up time is over. Sigh.

"Renesme, dress up time is over," I said it with a frown on my face, "and now we must go check on your father and mother." I missed 'Bella Barbie' it was more fun than 'Nessie dress up'.

"Okay, Alice. I'm changed and ready to go see mom and dad." She sure was quick for half-human.

So then, we fluttered away. It's different with someone slower than me like Renesme. I see Bella! I miss her dearly. I don't see her as often as I used to. She always hangs out in the cottage with Edward now. I only see Renesme often. It's sad you know? Losing your best friend to your brother. UGH! Plus, she's my sister-in-law (I don't count her as an in-law) and I should be able to see her more often.

"BELLA! I haven't seen you since, like, yesterday afternoon! It's nearly- Edward what time is it?"

"It's 3:30 am. Sunday morning."

"It's 3:30 am Sunday morning and I haven't seen you since yesterday at 5 o'clock! What's new? Do you know anything about what I saw? Did you tell Edward? What did he say? Bella, tell me!" I think I was being just a _little_ pushy.

"No, I don't have anything new. But, yes, I told Edward. He didn't freak as much as when I told him that our daughter is getting married." Bella giggled. I miss Bella as a human. To see her blush, cry, whatever! I just miss that part of her.

"Speaking of the wedding, I just had Renesme try on her wedding dress. I still need to get Jacob's tux fitted." I smiled. I was proud of myself for putting together all of Bella's wedding and now I'll be doing Renesme's wedding. I should be a wedding planner. That would be a good job. At least I would enjoy something like that. I smiled to myself.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Wow. I've barely found out about this wedding and now Alice pretty much has it all planned. I'm proud of her. Maybe she'll make a date for the wedding. I'm going to ask her. Today is April 15th 2010.

"Alice, when is the date for the wedding?" I asked her enthusiastically.

"Um, let me check… one second." She was checking her visions to see the date. Silly, silly Alice.

"Okay! I got it! The date is May 18th. Just a month and three days away! Well, better get planning! BYE, BYE, BELLA!" I wish I was as preppy as her. She makes me smile. Funny thing you know? I'm smiling right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V.**

Buzz. Buzz. Hey looks like a text from Edward. Wait, wait! Edward lost his phone! This might be the Volturi.

"Edward! Come quick! I got a text from you! I'll wait for you till I open it." Edward was there in a flash. I didn't even know that he could move _that_ fast.

"Read it, love." His voice was just as beautiful as ever.

"Okay. It says:

'_You know who we are now. Ha-ha. Doesn't make a difference. We'll get you anyway. Don't you dare tell any of the Cullens. We will know if you did and kill you all.'"_

"I better go tell Carlisle. You stay here and don't move. Go get Renesme, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper, Rose-if she'll come- and Emmet. Tell Alice to concentrate on trying to see the Volturi and tell Jasper to calm everyone down. Tell Jacob to go tell his pack the latest. I'll be back soon with Esme and Carlisle. Goodbye, love!"

Edward fluttered away. Now I have to do my part. First I'll get Jacob- who will probably be with Nessie. But to know where Nessie is with Jacob I need to ask Alice. Ok, so Alice first. Then since Jasper with be with her we can get Jasper second. Then we can go get Nessie and Jacob, then last we will get- or I- Rose and Emmet.

**One hour later…**

Everyone was crammed into the little cottage Edward and I shared. Good thing Jacob was with his pack or else we would have all suffocated- if we could- and then the Volturi wouldn't have to kill us. When I read everyone the text message and told them what was going on they did a half-gasp half-sigh sort of thing. Rose didn't do anything. She just stood there with true boredom in her eyes.

Rose was an impatient one. "Can we _**PLEASE**_ go home?" Rose was really annoying me. She's been saying that for like the past half hour.

"Rose? If you want o go home _you_ can. We aren't holding you hostage." I'm glad she's leaving. YES! She _actually_ went!

"So, Emmet, are you going to follow her?" I knew he would say no but I asked to annoy her because I knew she was still listening.

"Hell, NO! I'm staying for the fight!" I'm glad Emmet liked fights. It's funny. He has such enthusiasm about them. I smiled.

Everyone stared at me like"huh?" It was really funny. Edward is coming through the door soon because I can hear feet. It must be Esme, Carlisle, and him.

"Bella, we need to talk." He simply said that and went back outside where Esme and Carlisle were. Instinctively, I followed.

"Bella, I was reading Alice's mind before I got inside and she's trying to hide a vision from me. Do you know what that vision is? Don't lie to me Bella." Wow. He's calling me _Bella._ He must be seriously concerned.

"I don't know what she's hiding from you Edward, I truly don't. And If it's Alice, she has a reason for it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice P.O.V**

I don't know how much longer I can keep my vision from Edward. It's annoying thinking the same thing over and over again. Speaking of Edward he can probably hear what I'm saying right now. _So, Edward, I know that you know that I'm hiding a vision. And I don't want you to read my mind anymore. It's annoying._

I heard Edward telling Bella that I'm hiding a vision from him. Bella is coming back in the house. "Bella, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hide anything from you. I promise it's for good reason." She gave me a look like 'I understand' then walked away. I hate to be doing this to her. It hurts me so badly.

_Edward, I know you're listening. I'll tell you what I saw, but you have to promise that you won't freak or act strange in front of Bella_. He nodded at me. _I saw Bella joining the Volturi. She did it _willingly. _I'm afraid that might happen but I know Bella well enough that she only is going to do it for a very good reason. Protect her Edward. Protect her._

I don't even know why I told Edward that. I think I'm crazy. Yup, that's it. I've officially gone crazy.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short **** I will update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V.**

I thought Alice thought of me like a sister. Why would she be hiding something from me? _And _Edward. I know some things she couldn't tell Edward because the Volturi can read his mind, but me? I don't understand at all.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him with my best 'I don't understand' look.

"What are you talking about?" He had a puzzled look on his face. He's hiding something from me. Alice must've told him. This can't be good.

"Edward, tell the truth. You're hiding something. I am NOT an idiot." Oh, yeah! That might get him going.

"Bella, love, it's for your safety. You can't know." He just said it and fluttered away. Apparently I didn't do a very good job of getting him to tell me what he was hiding.

"Bella?" I heard a slightly annoying and bitter voice. It was Rose.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked also slightly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." She ran away. I guess I was supposed to follow her. And, so I did.

"Again, what do you want?" I asked once I had followed her into the forest.

"They'll probably still hear me, but I'm telling you anyway. I know what Alice's vision was. I don't really like you, but I like you enough to tell you this. Alice saw you willingly joining the Volturi. You were under no pressure or threats. You just did it. I Got to go, bye." She then just ran away.

Why would I ever do that? I'm absolutely crazy. I must've gone crazy. That's the only reasonable explanation.

I'm going to Alice. She better have an explanation for not telling me.

"Um, Alice? Why didn't you tell me about what you saw?" I gave her the best 'furious' look I could give. She looked scared. It serves her right.

"Who told you? Did Edward tell you?" She looked like she was about to punch Edward.

"Oh, no. Edward didn't tell me. Another little bird did. I'm wondering how she found out?" Ha-ha. I told on Rose.

"Rose? She found out? How?" She asked everything in complete question.

"I don't know. I thought you told her. Well whatever." I walked away calmly. I'm so going to the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice P.O.V.**

Oh, no! I just saw Bella in the clearing waiting for the Volturi. She must've just made the decision. I'm so going after her.

"Edward?" I knew he was listening to what I said about Bella so he is probably going to follow me.

"Yes, Alice. I am following you." He said it with pure anger in his voice. Gosh! He doesn't have to be so mean!

"I am _not_ being mean, _Alice._" He sneered on the last word, my name.

Once we were at the clearing I wondered where Edward was going. He wandered into the forest farther.

_Edward where are you going?_ _I saw Bella in the clearing. Not the forest._

Edward spoke aloud. "Well obviously she isn't here so I'm thinking the worst. I think the Volturi already took her. They would've left the direction I'm about to go now. Go home, Alice."

Wow. Harsh! That boy is one mean brother!

"I said go home, Alice!" I left because I knew he was mad. I was hoping to save the day before Bella left. I feel bad.

I got home, and if my kind could cry, I cried. Esme saw me and had a worried look on her face and asked why I was so sad. I ran off. I think I should've answered her question but I was feeling horrible. I didn't want to talk about it. Edward was off to 'rescue' Bella. I knew he couldn't do it alone.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice saw me in the clearing with the Volturi. Well, where are they? I don't know. Right now I'm going to run through the forest until I get to Volterra. They must be there. No other place they could be. They must've come, and then left. I don't want anyone in my new family to get hurt.

Maybe if they're close enough they can hear my call. "Jane? Demetri? Aro?!"

I'm obviously not close because they would've heard me. I sure hope they aren't back in Forks.

I hope I didn't hurt Alice's feelings. It's for the better because 6 years ago she left me and ended up saving us all. Now I'm saving us all.

**Jane P.O.V. **

"Aro! Come quick! I heard a girl call our names. I think it is Bella. It was a very faint cry." We were still in Seattle. Do you know how long it will take to get back to Volterra? The thing I hate is the fact that we are doing this for the _Cullens._ Why do we have so much to do with this one stupid family?

"Yes, yes, Jane. I heard that too. Turn around. We must find the girl. The reason we came here s for Isabella Swan." _Isabella._ The way he says her name, it annoys me so much. Her name is _Bella_.

Note to self: Stay clear of the Cullens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme P.O.V.**

Oh my children. Most are sad, some are gone, and a couple are just plain bored. I don't want to see this. I wish I could have my family back and that the Volturi could stop bothering us. Carlisle just walked in the room. I can tell he senses my worry.

"Esme, don't do this to me. It hurts me too but I have to act normal in front of the children or else they will all leave us to look for Bella so it will stop everyone's pain." I understood what Carlisle meant. I had to act normal. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. Nothing happened to Bella and Edward.

Not them again. I can't see my son in pain like when he was away from Bella. I couldn't let Bella ge away from us. No, she needs this family. Not the Volturi.

**Sorry this chapter was so short!! I will write something super good in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of my stories!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's strange wondering the forest going no place in particular but just looking for some people. But not normal people, I'm looking for the Volturi. They're definitely not normal people. I wish my family could be with me. I wish I didn't have to leave them.

"Isabella Swan?" Someone was calling me. It must be one of the Volturi because Edward wouldn't call me that. The Volturi must be close for me to hear their call.

"Yes? Whom may I ask is speaking?" Maybe it is Aro or Demetri.

"You're speaking to Caius." Oh, no! Not Caius! That man scares me. All he wanted to do to Nessie to kill her then leave. I'm so running!

"Oh, ok… send Aro my regards! Maybe we will run into each other again soon." I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But he was faster so he'd probably catch up very soon.

Woah! I'm backing up! I just saw Edward. "Edward! Caius is chasing after me! I'll get Emmet for you while you hold him off?" I asked him that part because I wasn't too sure if he wanted to fight a member of the Volturi.

"Of, course, love. Don't worry, I got this covered.

**30 minutes later…**

I got to the house pretty quickly. "Nessie, go find Jacob and his pack and get them over to where Edward is in the forest. Emmet you can go straight to Edward and join the fight." I smiled a little.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I don't know how much longer I could hold Caius off alone. He was slamming me against something every chance he got. I just couldn't take it. I know I should let all my rage out on him, but I couldn't.

I see someone! It's Emmet! Yes! Yes! Emmet!! I won't call his name so maybe, just maybe, he can do a sneak attack. Nope. Caius just turned around and saw him. Well, at least I get a break.

"HEY, BUDDY!" Emmet yelled that so loud the whole town of Forks could probably have heard it. Emmet is so immature but when it comes to fighting, that his thing.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Carlisle walked in the room. "Charlie is coming today and is ready to see his seven year old granddaughter." Oh, not another thing gone wrong! Nessie looks sixteen years old and is getting married and my Dad expects a seven year old little girl. He won't be too thrilled about the wedding thing, but she's getting married to Jacob, his favorite person in the world.

"He said he will be here in an hour." Nessie isn't even here and he expects to see a seven year old girl? Why does Charlie come anyway? Well, he loves us and that's what is important. I better go get Nessie.

**Did you like it? Plz review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie P.O.V.**

For the first time in six months I get to see my daughter and granddaughter. I see Emmet all the time- when I arrest him once a week for the stupid things he does. Sometimes, the Cullen's are so immature. Other times, they are some of the most sophisticated people you've ever met.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come on in- it's open!" I yelled it loud enough for the person-whoever it was- to hear it.

Whoever it was opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Charlie!" It was Jacob. That is one nice boy. He is always so nice to Nessie. What a nice relationship those two have. Just like brother and sister.

"Charlie, Nessie sent me to tell you that she is on a shopping trip with Rose… So maybe she can see you another day?" I was really looking forward to seeing her. Why didn't she just tell me herself? I think this is immature, her sending messages to me through Jacob.

"Well, tell her I was really looking forward to seeing her and that I hope to see her soon." I tried to not say it harshly because I really liked Jacob.

"Well, uh… I better get g-going." He slightly stuttered on his last word. I wonder why. I will ask just one more question.

"Can I still see Bella?" I really, really missed her.

"Sure, sure." It annoyed me how he said that so often.

"Well… will you be at Bella's house?" I was hoping he would.

"Of course I will be there."He said it with a charming smile.

I'm glad Jacob is still part of Bella's life. I love that boy like my own son.

"Bye, Charlie!" I thought he already left. I jumped when he said that.

**Later that day… (Still Charlie P.O.V.)**

I arrived at the Cullen's around 5:00 pm. I still couldn't get used to how big the Cullen's house was. I was about to knock on the door when it was opened by Carlisle.

"Hello, Charlie. How are you?" So perfect. He scares me sometimes.

"Fine, thanks." I gave a slight smile.

Bella was at my side in an instant. It freaked me out how she did that. I still couldn't get used to Bella's beauty and eye color. She wore no makeup but looked like an angel.

"Dad! I've been waiting for you! How are you?" She said it with a lot more enthusiasm than she should. Something is definitely wrong with her.

"_I'm _fine, but how are _you?"_ She gave a dazzling smile.

"I'm absolutely great, Dad." She smiled again. Definitely something wrong with her.

"Bells, if there is anything, _anything, _that is wrong you know you can tell me." I knew she was keeping something from me.

"Dad, you know me, and I would tell you anything. Let's go sit down." I followed her to the couch. I feel weird being in the Cullen's house. Well, it's Bella's house too- now.

"So, Bells, what has been going on in your life lately?" If I pressure her enough maybe she'll tell me what's bothering her.

"The usual- eat, sleep, and take care of Nessie." She the word sleep very oddly.

She spoke again with her new velvety voice. "How has your life been?" She said everything with such causality.

"Good- go to work, eat, and sleep." Boring, boring, and boring. There must be something interesting about her life- at least more than mine.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Finally! I got her to crack and I said nothing.

"Nessie, Renesme, is getting married." What am I supposed to say to that?!! She is a seven year old little girl and she is supposed to get married? I sat there silent.

"I'm not joking with you." She then turned her head and yelled out, "Nessie! You can come out now." After that I saw a teenage girl walking down the stairway. This is impossible. She is a seven year old girl that looks seventeen. Explains why she is getting married.

"May I ask who she is getting married to?" If it was someone that I wouldn't approve, they'll get it from me.

"Dad, you'll like him. It's Jacob." She looked like she was angry. She shouldn't be married to someone and still have feelings for someone else. There is still one more thing I'm wondering.

"How does Nessie look like that and she is only seven years old?" I was used to weird with this family. But not that weird.

"She grows fast?" Bella smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella P.O.V.**

Charlie is seriously going to be on my case forever. No one, absolutely no one, grows that fast. I'll ask him if he would want to go home and think this over.

"Bells don't lie to me. No one, no one, grows that fast. Are you trying to fool me and you got the neighbor's daughter to come over to play practical joke?" That man seriously needs to go home.

"Grandpa, it's me, Nessie. Why don't you remember me?" She looked like her feelings got hurt. I guess she barely noticed how fast she grew. She probably thought she grew like a normal human.

"I know what the real Nessie looks like, and you're not her." Wow. Now that was harsh. That poor little girl. She just ran away crying.

"Dad, why did you hurt her feelings like that?! She's a little abnormal with her groth, but that's no way to treat her." I'm glad I stood up for Nessie. Well at least now she is full grown so I can send her to high school.

"Bella, stop lying to me. I know that is not Nessie." I'm pissed. This is totally annoying me. My daughter means so much to me and I would do anything for her. Just like in the beginning when I was about to give my life up for her.

"Dad, can you quit denying her? She can still hear you and I can hear her crying." Oops! No human can hear that well. Maybe he didn't catch that flaw.

"Bells, I'm sorry I'm leaving now." And just like that he was gone. I totally ruined it. I need to invite him back, soon.

Nessie walked bak in the room when she heard he was gone. "Why did Grandpa deny me like that?" She looked so sad. You could tell she had been crying.

"Honey, I need to tell you something. You are different." That was a stupid thing to say.

"I know I'm half- vampire." Again, stupid thing to say.

"Honey, you grow- quickly. You are supposed to look like a seven year old little girl." Her face fell. I feel so bad.

"Oh… that's why Grandpa didn't remember me?" I didn't need to answer. She already knew. I gave her that motherly look like 'it's ok honey'.

She walked away and mouthed 'thanks'. "Edw-"I forgot he wasn't here. He's out fighting Caius with Emmet. I hope they'll be ok. No use worrying.

I better call Charlie and tell him I'm super sorry. Alice just walked in. "Don't worry, Bella, he'll forgive you." She smiled at me. I had to smile back, it was Alice.

"Alice, can you tell me something?" I had to ask. She was probably keeping tabs on them anyway, but I still had to check.

"Anything, Bella, what is it?" She had an understanding look on her face.

"Are Edward and Emmet going to be ok?" I thought it was a stupid question after I asked it.

"Of course, Bella, you always think the worst." She smiled, giggled, and then ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella P.O.V.**

Time to call Charlie. This is going to be horrible. Alice is right, I do think the worst. Dialing number… Ringing… And he picks up.

"Hello?" He said it in a quick voice.

"Hey, Dad. I'm sorry about yesterday. Come back over today at 5:00 pm. If you forgive me?" I put on my puppy dog face- even though he couldn't see me.

"Bells, of course I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I'll be over at 5:00. Don't make any plans. Have Nessie there." She was there yesterday. DUH. But of course, I would never say that to my Dad.

"Ok, bye." I said it quick and coldly.

"Bye Bells!" He said his good- bye very enthusiastically.

"Jacob?" If he was near he would hear me and come quickly.

He was there in a flash. "Hey, Bella! What's up?"

"You know how Charlie came over yesterday? Nessie came out and he didn't believe that it was her. He got mad and left. I just finished a phone call with him and he is coming today at 5:00 pm." Wow. He didn't interrupt me once.

"You know what? I'll come too this time. I'll bring Nessie in. I'm going to tell him something that will change his thinking. Just watch me." He gave me his warm smile that left. Probably to go be with Renesme.

Sometimes I can never figure out that boy. He is very… mysterious. I don't know what to call it. He isn't mysterious. He's optimistic? I don't know. He's unique. He's special.

**Later that day…**

Edward is on his way home with Emmet. Alice gave me an update earlier today. I'm glad they didn't have too much trouble with the Volturi. It's 5:05 and I can hear Charlie walking up the steps to the house.

"Jacob, Charlie is here. Get ready to come in." I knew he could hear me because he was right out he door. I raced to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, Dad. How have you been?"

"Good, honey. Where's Nessie?" Oh, no.

"Let's go sit down." I feel like I'm going to break down.

Jacob's my hero. He is walking in right now. "Hey, Charlie. Sorry Nessie's late. We were… at a movie."

"You still expect me to think that that is my granddaughter?" He had this angry expression on his face.

"Charlie, the world isn't what you think it is." That's all it took. Charlie's mouth just hung right open. He froze in shock of a weird sentence that I completely didn't understand.

"Is she-?" What are they talking about?!

"No, Charlie, she isn't. She's different. She is like Bella- not me." When I heard that I knew what was going on. When Jacob phased in front of Charlie he must've said 'The world isn't what you think it is'.

I guess it would be safe if I told Charlie what Nessie was… No. I couldn't do that. It would ruin our reputation and the Volturi would come back- again. I have to tell him. He will keep guessing and if he guesses right… what am I supposed to do? Lie to my own Father? I don't think so.

"Bella, tell Charlie it will turn out ok." Alice skipped by, said it, and then ran away again. I can't believe her.

"Charlie, I need to show you something." I hissed at him and he ran away. He needs time- that's all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella P.O.V.**

I wish I hadn't done that to Charlie. It didn't come out right. I just meant to show him my teeth. I wasn't supposed to hiss. This was absolutely horrible. Why do I listen to Alice?

Alice walked in the room. "Bella, you're going to get worry lines." Not that one of us could, just an expression.

"Alice, I meant to show him my teeth. Not hiss."

She gave me this really understanding look. "Bella, I told you, everything will be ok." I nodded and she walked away. Again, why do I listen to Alice?

Rose walked in the room. She was wearing a gold halter top with black skinny jeans. She looked really good. "Hi, Bella." She gave a slight smile. That girl hates my guts, yet she still talks to me.

"Hi, Rose. What is it?" I wanted to be nice to her because I knew that if I shot back at her with something mean, she would get angry.

"I heard what you did, what you showed Charlie? I think it was brave. I would've never been able to do that. Don't tell him anymore though, we don't want to endanger us." Endanger us? By what? The Volturi, right.

"Thanks for the advice, Rose." I gave her a look that said 'go away'. She left and I was happy.

I miss being human. I could just live a normal life with my Dad. Some things I miss. But I would be Edward-less. I can't be without Edward.

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews but if you're going to say something mean, don't say it. I'd love some **_**tips**_** though. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella P.O.V.**

Doing this to Charlie was horrible. The only thing benefitting from this is that he won't be questioning my looks all the time. I really couldn't do this to him. Edward was always trying to comfort me lately. I felt bad that he had to see me like this.

Ring, ring, ring. It was the phone. Better go get it.

"Hello?" I was wondering who was calling.

"Hey, Bells. Sorry about the other day. I believe that was Nessie. I'm sorry. I'll see you soon." He hung up before I could say good- bye.

That was freaky. I don't need to choose now. It isn't Charlie or Edward. I get both. My life is happy and will be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
